


Bed Days

by amycooper



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Artie has bad days, post The Living and the Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was intend to be a more uplifting piece on Artie's family of choice comforting him on his darker days and, in many ways it still is. However attempts at making it more uplifting fell flat and I realized this had to be something a bit darker, a bit more true to the reality of depression.

Some mornings Artie wakes to find reality distant and dark. The entirety of what he’s been through, what he’s done, _Leena_ , it fills him with a heavy numbing fog and he finds he doesn’t have the will to leave the bed. He doesn’t have the will to kill himself either, though the burden of living stretches impossibly before him and it all seems too much, far too much.

So the bed day tradition begins.

Claudia is usually first to arrive, lap top and/or gadgets in tow. Chatting away at him and completely ignoring his command to go away and brushing aside his silence. Myka and Pete aren’t far behind. Myka with her hair up, glasses on, book in hand and her very best worried look, would settle near the edge. Pete would spread, taking up an absurd amount of the bed and soon the sheets would be covered by a sea of comic books. Steve filters in and out, coming and going with food, soda, and worried glances.

Noise. Life, heavy and burdensome, fills the air.

Trailer’s to his right and Claudia's to his left. (At some point he finds himself holding her hand desperately, despite himself, but he can’t let go – he’d fall into the abyss). Myka and Pete bicker over something with Claudia adding in her own thoughts, taking sides with one, then other. Steve has pizza. 

Time has no meaning. Artie wishes desperately that they weren’t there, wishes they would leave him but he feels, illogically, that the world would cease if they all left. He hasn’t decided yet if that was a bad thing or not. He’s lost and he’s numb and he’s anchored only by the noise of life and the certainty of Claudia’s tethering hand holding his.


End file.
